User blog:CrystaltheCool/The Story of "Holy Knight"
Yes, this is entirely fanmade. Just a story about Holy Knight, also known as Chapter K. Work In Progress. Enjoy! :D Summary='~Holy Knight~' Listen to the Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zvuhZuEB_Y Princess Rosabel is preparing to be crowned queen of the Crimson Rose Kingdom, and her childhood friend; Knight Iris is preparing to become the lead knight the allied Firmament Kingdom. Their lives could be no more intertwined than the kingdoms they were set to rule. As revolution strikes the Crimson Rose Kingdom, forcing the young princess into hiding, she finds an old book that may have enough power to take back her kingdom and rule alongside her childhood friend. But at what cost? |-|Chapter 1: Memories='~The Way We Were~' Link to the Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynvVSNaI2Po -- We open up at Princess Rosabel's 10th birthday. Many were invited to the royal palace of Crimson Rose to celebrate, both royalty and non-royalty. Nobles, knights, priests, and even ordinary civilians. It was here where the two girls would meet for the first time. Rosabel, the princess of the Crimson Rose Kingdom, and Iris, the daughter of the King of the allied Firmament Kingdom. They were destined to meet in the palace gardens. In the palace, Rosabel was talking to some close friends of hers, who were daughters of knights and nobles. They were talking about a rumor about a possible revolution 2 years from now. Then Rosabel's mother came and tapped Rosabel on the shoulder. "Rosabel, are you having fun?" The mother with long and silky red hair and sky blue eyes asked her precious daughter. "Of course I am, mother," the child with curly red hair a pastel green eyes, Rosabel, happily told her mother. "That's wonderful to hear! Also, I've been talking to the King of the Firmament Kingdom, and..." Rosabel had heard about the Firmament Kingdom through conversations she overheard between mother and father. The Firmament Kingdom is an ally of the Crimson Rose Kingdom, since her father was best friends with the king of that kingdom. They're still friends even now, actually. "...he says that he has a daughter around your age!" "Really? Where is she? I'd love to meet her!" "She's somewhere in the gardens. I'm sure you'll be great friends with her, you two have a lot in common, after all!" "Thank you, mother!" Rosabel then went on her merry way to the gardens, lifting her puffy pink dress a little so she doesn't trip on her way there. She visited the garden often to look at the beautiful red roses, despite the fact that they aren't particularly rare in the kingdom. However, they were very rare in many other kingdoms. It's daisies that are rare in this kingdom, however the Firmament Kingdom is filled with them. She also visited the gardens to play with the Mandoras; which are adorable plant-like creatures common all over the world. - When she entered the gardens, she immediately made her way to the rose bushes, which are always near the daisy tree. Yes, there is a tree in the garden that grows daisies. When she found the roses, she also found a young Iris, with sky blue hair in a bob cut and golden eyes, wearing nun-like clothing, reading a book under the daisy tree. Rosabel walked towards the bluenette and sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Rosabel!" the young princess introduced herself to the book-a-holic. The bluenette looked up from her book and saw Rosabel sitting next to her. "Oh, hello! I'm Iris from the Firmament Kingdom. Pleased to meet you, princess-" "You can just call me Rosabel." "Heh. Pleased to meet you, Rosabel," the bluenette said happily. The young princess smiled and said, "The flowers are pretty, aren't they?" "Indeed, they look as beautiful as you!" Iris said to the cute princess. "Teehee, thanks for the compliment! You look pretty too!" Rosabel said to Iris, complimenting her. "Aww, thank you!" Iris said, happy that the princess thinks she's pretty too. "Wow, she's pretty! She looks more beautiful than I could ever be!", the princess thought. "Hey, wanna play?" Rosabel asked Iris. "S-Sure!" Iris answered. - They played together oh so happily. They danced and had lots of fun. Rosabel even let Iris play with the palace cat; Inky. Iris was petting the cat, whilst talking to Rosabel, who was right behind her, making something. "Hey, Rosabel..." "Yes, Iris?" "What's it like, being the princess of one of the most important kingdoms in the world?" "Well, it's hard to explain, really..." "Oh, well you don't have to describe it if you don't quite know how." "I'll try and describe it anyways, just for you..." "Okay..." "Well... Being a princess comes with lots of responsibility. Not nearly as much responsibility as mother and father since they're the queen and king, but still a lot of responsibility. First, there's training on proper etiquette and stuff on being the queen, since I'm the heir the throne, after all. Princesses also have to make some choices to prove responsibility. To make it short, being a princess is hard work, however it does get easier as you get used to everything." "Oh." "So, what's it like, training to be a knight?" "Well, that is also some hard work. First, there's learning how to use a sword and shield, and fighting. There's also training on how to form a good strategy. In short, being a knight is consistently hard work." "Interesting..." A few seconds of smiling and scilence later... "I finished the thing I made. It's a gift, for you," Rosabel explained. Rosabel then placed the gift on Iris's head. "It's a flower crown!" Rosabel said. "Thank you... I'm sure it looks beautiful." "You're welcome!" The two smiled and faced each other. "Hey, Iris..." "Yes?" "I want you to promise me something..." "What is it?" Iris asked, curious as to what this promise is. "Promise me that we stay friends... Forever?" "Of course! Till the end of our very lives! When I become a knight, I swear, I'll protect you from whatever danger comes our way, even if it costs me my life!" "Wow, no one has said that to me before... Th-Thank you, it means a lot to me..." Rosabel said with a smile, teary-eyed. The two then pulled in for a hug, and Iris wiped Rosabel's tears with a napkin. "I have a gift for you too, Rosabel..." "Really? What is it?" Iris pulled out a necklace from a pocket. "Mother gave me two necklaces before she disappeared. She said I should give one of them to someone I know I'd protect for the rest of my days when I become a knight," Iris said, placing a necklace around Rosabel's neck. "Th-thank you... Thank you so much!" Rosabel said, hugging Iris again. "Looks like we have two lovebirds here," Rosabel's mother said, who witnessed the entire event! (Author's Note: Yes, this is entirely for the sake of fanservice. I regret nothing. XD) "Mother, we're not in love!" Rosabel said, blushing. "Aww, denial is so cute. (A/N: That was also for fanservice.) Anyways, it's almost time for the birthday feast! So, how about we head towards the dinner table?" "Of course, mother!" Rosabel said. "Gladly," Iris said, putting the flower crown in her pocket. Thankfully, the flower crown was so well made that it is near impossible to ruin it unless you flattened it. But why would anyone want to flatten a flower crown... Either way, they made their way to the dinner table, and ate happily ever after. |-|Chapter 2: Blessing='~The Sanctuary~' Link to the Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfGSwwBhKE4 -- Dear Diary, Today is Rosabel's 12th birthday. It's been two years since I have seen her, however we still talk to each other through letters. I was unable to visit for her 11th or her 12th birthday due to training. I have asked father when I could see her again, but he only said that I won't see her until I become the lead knight. What a shame. At least we can still send letters to each other... Iris finishes the diary entry and closes the book, sighing. She heads towards the balcony of her room, like she always does around this time. She stares at the beautiful moon, longing to see her dear friend once more. She then sees smoke and fire coming from... From... The Crimson Rose Kingdom. She immediately runs from her room to tell her father, the King of Firmament about this. She ends up nearly running into a messenger on her way there. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to nearly run into you! Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine," the messenger said, looking rather pale. "You sound as frantic as I am... What's going on? Why is smoke and fire coming from the Crimson Rose Kingdom?" "A revolution started in the Crimson Rose Kingdom, and... The Queen and King of Crimson Rose have been killed." Iris nearly fainted from shock. "I-Is Rosabel okay???" "We aren't sure, but we're likely going to be sending some knights to find her. Don't worry, you don't have to get so frantic. The King of Firmament is aware of this, and I'm sure one of the Crimson Rose servants have led her to safety." Iris thanked the messenger, and went towards the castle sanctuary. The sanctuary was a room with a blue flooring and stone walls with blue and violet stained glass windows. The sanctuary also has some flower beds, with blue and violet flowers. At the front wall of the room, there was a dark blue pedestal with a sword, said to have been used by the God of Firmament to defeat the Demon from Hell. People of high status are meant to hold the sword's handle, press their forehead against it, and pray for the safety or good fortune of a family member or close friend. Iris did just that. She prayed for an entire hour for her dear friend's safety, and for that friend; Rosabel, to not be murdered by those people who started this nonsense. The Queen and King of Crimson Rose were great rulers! Kind to all! Why would anyone start a revolution against them?? Iris continued to pray for 3 more hours, desperate for her friend's safety. After all, Iris did say herself that she would protect her... Even at the cost of her own life... |-|Chapter 3: Calamity='~The Red Coronation~' Link to the Song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kVWozGp0Og -- Just prior to Chapter 2 was a celebration for Rosabel's 12th birthday. It was a very happy celebration before revolution struck the Kingdom of Crimson Rose. Everyone had a grand old time, until fire could be seen outside the stained glass windows of the ballroom. There was panic amongst the attendants. You could hear the revolutionists destroying the gates to the castle, yelling, pitchforks raised... "Mother, Father, what's going on??" the young princess asked, confused. The king and queen did not answer. Just before the doors broke, the mother lifted the child into her arms, and ran alongside her husband. "Mom, Dad, I'm scared. Why are the people running? Why are those people in orange holding weapons??? Why aren't you answering me?!" Rosabel cried, terrified. "A revolution has occurred, that's what's happening," said the king, frantically. Rosabel had read about revolutions in books and things, so she understood what was happening quickly. Her father sent a message to the Firmament Kingdom through his magic crow, to tell the Firmament Messengers what has happened so they can tell the King of Firmament. Then one of the palace servants, Mai, ran up to the queen. "Mai! Thank goodness you're here! Please, death is certain for us at this night. Rosabel has a chance of survival. Please, take her to somewhere safe!" said the mother. "Are you certain you want to do this?" the silver-haired maid asked the queen. "I am certain. Please, take her. She's the heir to the throne, her safety is most important." "Mother-" "Don't worry Rosabel, it's for the best. We love you more than sunshine and rainbows." Rosabel hugged mother and father one last time, and left with the silver-braided maid. The two had left the kingdom, but not before Rosabel saw them killed before her very eyes. She ended up crying the entire way to safety... |-|Chapter 4: Bewitched='~Forbidden Codex~' Link to the Song: Category:Blog posts